Between Two Worlds
by Pricat
Summary: Qutezal finds a human babe in Dragon Land and raises it as his own but he knows that one day she will have to choose to live in Dragon Land or return to Earth
1. Chapter 1

**Between Two Worlds**

_**A/N This was an idea I came up with yesterday morning after having a strange dream but it made me think about a human living in Dragon Land and growing up there because I know Emmy and Max visit but everytime I watch Dragon Tales, Dragon Land is so cool and breath taking that you'd want to stay there and never return home so I really like Qutezal, their teacher but he seems so calm but fatherly that gave me the idea that he would be great with raising a child, even a human one which brings us to this fic.**_

**_He finds an abandoned human baby that a past visitor from Emmy and Max's world that had used to go to Dragon Land when they were a child but Qutezal decides to raise it as his own but knows that the child is not from Dragon Land but of Earth._**

**_I hope people enjoy this._**

_

* * *

_

_Prologue_

_It was a stormy night in Dragon Land as thunder boomed through the skies and rain was falling over the land but in his home, Qutezal was woken by something as he'd been having dreams but was woken by the thunder but something else, a baby's crying._

_He then got up and ran out as the thunder was calming down but found the baby outside his cave door but he was surprised that it wasn't a dragon baby but a human one but the gold scaled deagon was in awe as the baby cried as the largw golden scaled dragon picked it up gently._

_"Don't worry little nino._

_Everything will be okay." he said gently to the baby._

_It then calmed down as he went back into the cave but was curious as to who had left a baby in Dragon Land but realised it had been an adult who used to come to Dragon Land as a child but knew it wasn't anybody Emmy and Max knew because they were still young but he felt sad reading the letter that had came with the child but it made him sad that in Emmy and Max's world, these things happened._

_But he had an idea as he fed the child with a bottle and watched it sleep in his aems but he wasn't sure._

_Si he was a great teacher to his young dragon students in the School in the Sky but soon they would be going to another class and he wouldn't be their teacher anymore which made him sad._

_But he fell asleep then after putting the baby in a crib and putting warm blankets over it._

_

* * *

_

By the time the sun rose in Dragon Land, the storm had passed and Quetzal woke up to hearing babbling sounds as he knew the baby was awake but it was playing with his Dragon badge as he chuckled knowing that was very cute as he fed her the bottle of milk but he'd made up his mind about what to do about this little one but was keeping her even though he knew she was a human and not a dragon but he loved this infant with all his heart as he had no wife and ninos of his own.

"I want to give her an name.

Something special.

I know........ Amore." he thought smiling.

Amore giggled as she was playing with the Dragon Badge but he hoped that she would grow up happy here.........


	2. Learning About Her

**Between Two Worlds**

**A/N Here's more of the story.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Four years had passed in Dragon Land since that fateful night when Qutezal had found Amore but she'd grown in those four years but was a gift but the large golden scaled dragon wondered why her mother had abandoned her that night but woke hearing her play in her room with some of Emmy and Max's old toys that they'd given Quetzal the last time they'd been to Dragon Land which had been a month ago but he sighed knowing that both kids were growing up in their world but hoped that they would come back as he was making pancakes as he heard her come in carrying a stuffed dragon bear but smiled as she hugged him.

"Morning Papi." she said as he smiled warmly.

Her red hair was tied in a ponytail as she was wearing play clothes that Qutezal had found in Emmy and Max's world one night ago but he was nervous as he saw her at the table but was calm.

"Amore I have to go to the School in the Sky.

My students need me." he told her.

"Can I stay here by myself Papi?

I'm big remember like you?" she said.

Quetzal chuckled at Amore's stubborness as it was very cute but knew he couldn't leave her all by herself.

"Si I know you're big but not ready to stay alone." he told her.

She nodded getting onto his golden scaled back as they left the cave and flew to the School in the Sky as Amore giggled as she climbed off his golden scaled back and headed to the swings which she loved because it felt like flying like Emmy and Max had shown her the last time they'd visited Dragon Land and Amore wanted to fly.

Qutezal smiled at that as he saw Haro, Ord's son along with his friends Mika, Zara and Ara.

He hoped that Amore was okay while he taught the class knowing she liked a lot of things in Dragon Land.

He was worried about Amore's mother but smiled seeing Emmy and Max appear which made him happy but sad.

They were nine and seven years old now but knew sooner or later, they would stop coming to Dragon Land and forget about everything and their adventures here.

Emmy wondered why Qutezal was sad but the golden scaled dragon knew that it was hard to explain to an nine year old but tried.

"I'm worried about Amore's mother missing her as she left her here in Dragon Land but I feel bad for her mother.

I love Amore with all my heart." he answered.

Emmy understood how he felt like when her and Max's parents were worried when they stayed in the playroom but had gone to Dragon Land as the golden scaled dragon saw she had something on her mind as Max was playing with Amore.

"Qutezal can Max and I tell our parents about Dragon Land?" Emmy asked him.

He looked worried at that as he knew she would ask someday.

"I don't think it's a good idea to tell them.

They wouldn't understand the magic of Dragon Land and tell other humans about it." he told her.

She understood as she played with her dragon friends but were nervous.

* * *

Later that night as Amore fell asleep in her room after telling her a story, Qutezal felt worried about Amore's mother and why she would abandon her own child but decided to fly to Emmy and Max's world and hoped nobody could see him because that would be bad as nobody was supposed to know about Dragon Land except for those who had Dragon Scales but this was different as he found a woman with the same red hair and blue eyes as Amore but she was in a shelter for homeless people but the golden scaled dragon held a look of deep sadness and understanding as the woman was surprised but smiled seeing him.

"You're the one who found my babe.

I hope you take good care of her because this world is no place for her because I couldn't afford to keep her but remembered my Dragon Scale that I used to go to Dragon Land myself.

I know you'll take good care of her." she told him.

He then flew off back to Dragon Land

"


	3. Getting Her to Come To Dragon Land

**Between Two Worlds**

**A/N _Here's more of the fic and I'm sorry for not updating this in a while._**

**_I hope you like and the thing he tells Amore is from the episode about Enrique's birthday that I was watching last night and I decided to update this._**

* * *

Quetzal sighed as he returned to the School in the Sky but found Amore asleep in the huge chair that he sometimes sat in but smiled as he picked her up gently as he returned to his cave but put her in her room so she could finish her nap while he was making dinner but sighed remembering Amore's mother a long time ago as a child coming to Dragon Land as a child but felt a little sad as a few bad feelings were inside and he wanted to get rid of them but felt the urge to cry as tears fell from his eyes which worried Amore as she was waking up hearing him and entered the room but was surprised seeing that as she climbed into his lap as he was surprised to see her there.

"Hola nino.

You're surprised to see your Papi cry huh?" he told her softly.

"Papi why're you crying?" she asked him.

Quetzal sighed as he couldn't find the right words to tell her as she wouldn't understand but he could try as he wiped the tears away as she hugged him.

"I-I was worried about an old friend who used to come to Dragon Land and play but she changed for the worse as an adult." he answered.

"Don't be sad Papi.

I don't like to see you sad." she told him.

"I know nino but it helps let the bad feelings out." he answered as she understood.

He felt a little better as he went to make enchildas for dinner but saw that Amore was changing a little as he noticed a few few light purple scales on her neck which made him smile as he knew what could happen to some humans if they lived in Dragon Land and were exposed to it's magic, that they'd become dragons themselves which he knew was happening to Amore knowing that she was better off here than in the human world alone and miserable but knew one day, she would be a friend for another human child that needed a friend.

He smiled as Amore was helping him make dinner as she loved helping him with chores but he knew that things would be okay but had an idea as he decided to fly back to Emmy and Max's world to bring Amore's mother to Dragon Land where they could maybe be a family.

He waited until later to return to that world.

* * *

Emmy sighed that night as she was thinking about Dragon Land and knowing that her and Max's parents were getting more curious about the long periods of time they spent in the playroom but couldn't tell them about Dragon Land because they wouldn't understand and try to take the Dragon Scale away from them as they would be nervous about them in another world but knew that Qutezal was right about what he'd told her and hoped he was okay as he'd been quiet recently.

She hoped that the male golden scaled dragon was okay as he had seemed a little worried about something but hadn't told her as she and Max hoped he was okay as she fell asleep in her bed as she couldn't wait to go to Dragon Land tomorrow after school......

* * *

Qutezal sighed as memories of the past were in his mind's eye as he was flying to Emmy and Max's world to see Amela but hoped she would come with him to Dragon Land as he had been like a surrogate father to her when her parents weren't around in this world growing up as he sighed landed at the shelter that she now lived in and it hurt him to see her living there as he still remembered her as a six year old with pigtails and wore dungarees but those days seemed to be long gone or were they?

Amela was amazed to see he had came back but was curious as to why he'd returned as she hadn't been to Dragon Land since she was ten years old but had missed him as tears were in her eyes but were holding them in.

"Hola Q-Quetzal.

What brings you here?" she asked softly as he saw sadness in her blue eyes.

"Amela what's bothering you?" he said as he could feel something was wrong.

"I-I wish I could go back to the days when I could go to Dragon Land and forget all my problems or find ways to deal with them.

But that wouldn't happen." she said.

He could see the tears about to flow from her eyes as he let her cry out as he wrapped his golden scaled arms around her as he comforted her knowing how she was feeling.

"I have a feeling that you could return to Dragon Land and this world wouldn't bother you anymore and we could be a family." he said.

Amela was surprised by this as she understood what he was saying as she thought about it as she knew he was looking after Amore and sighed but had made up her mind as she climbed onto his golden scaled back as they took off into the night.

He hoped that Amore would understand when she woke up in the morning as he arrived in Dragon Land as the sun rose as Amela sighed knowing it was home but hoped Amore could remember her as she and Qutezal headed to his cave.

He smiled seeing Amore was still asleep in her room as Amela was asleep in his room as he was making breakfast for them but was happy that she'd returned with him.

He felt happy that she was back.

Amore then woke up a few hours later as she was hungry but curious as she'd seen Amela in his room but the golden scaled dragon understood as he would tell her later but saw more light purple scales had grown over her body but was happy but hoped that would happen to Amela too but had a feeling it wouldn't happen as she was back in Dragon Land now.

"I'll explain later Amore.

You want to help make pancakes?" he said as she nodded.

"Si Papi." she answered as they were in the kitchen but the young girl smiled hearing Do-re-mi birds singing.

That was one of her favourite parts of waking up was hearing the birds sing or when Ara and Zara could make them come to them by playing music like their parents Zak and Wheezie.

She wondered why her father seemed happy again as he'd been sad last night.

Sometimes grown ups didn't make a lot of sense.


	4. Adjusting To An New Family Member

**Between Two Worlds**

**_A/N Here's more of the story and I hope you guys like._**

**_Sorry for not updating this but the channel that normally has the show over here hasn't shown it in a while so I'm a little bummed but I can watch it on Youtube._**

**_I hope other Dragon Tales fans like it._**

* * *

Amore was confused as her Papi had told her that Amela was her mother and that she had been living in a shelter but he hadn't explained about the part about her mother giving her up as she was too young to actually understand as she was curious but she was worried.

The four and a half year old thought Amela was going to take her away from Dragon Land and from her Papi as she was in her room hugging her stuffed dragon bear as she was sad about this change as she heard knocking on the door as her Papi came in as they were going to the School in the Sky as she forgot her sadness as she left the cave with him as he climbed onto her Papi's golden scaled back as she giggled as they took off.

Amela sighed knowing that Amore knew that she was her mother and had a feeling she thought she was here to take her away from Quetzal but was wrong.

She hoped her father could help.

* * *

Quetzal noticed that Amore seemed a little sad as they arrived at the School in the Sky as she climbed off his back as she went to play in the playground as he went to teach his students but Mika along with Ara and Zara wondered what was bothering Amore as Quetzal sighed knowing they liked helping him with her.

"Her birth mother is living with her and me.

She just needs time to get used to her." he answered.

They understood as they worked on their firebreaths as they hoped Amore would be okay as she was still playing on the swings but Mika saw she was worried as she saw her run off and was worried as she went to find her friends.

Haro then went to get Quetzal as the large golden scaled dragon was nervous about Amore as they went to look for Amore.

He hoped that she was okay but Haro saw Emmy and Max show up as they wondered what was wrong as Haro explained what had happened as they understood knowing that Amore was a little scared as they heard whimpering from the Forest of Darkness as Amore was with Cyrus the snake as he was telling her about how she was different from her father but Quetzal was angry as the snake went away.

"Amore you okay?" he said stroking her hair.

"Si Papi I-I'm fine." she answered.

He wasn't convinced.

"I don't want a mommy.

She'll take me away from you and Dragon Land!" she said.

He understood as he bent down to her level as he scooped her up gently.

"Amore your mother isn't going to take you away from me or Dragon Land.

She cares about you just like I do." he told her.

They were relieved as they returned to the School in the Sky but hoped that things would be okay as he saw his students go home but he sighed as he returned to his cave and had Amore in his arms as Amela smiled knowing that it was cute as she knew she hadn't been here since she was little.

She was surprised to see that wings were growing on her daughter's back as she knew this happened to some humans that lived in Dragon Land as she knew that she would be okay.

She then went to help Quetzal make dinner.

She hoped that things would be okay.

He knew that Amore was becoming a dragon as he knew that it was a little strange but knew it would happen but smiled knowing that he loved Amore.

He wondered what Cyrus had said to her.

He would have to wait until Amore woke up from her nap.

He hoped she would be okay as he left her to sleep.......


	5. Becoming A Dragon

**Between Two Worlds**

**A/N Here's more and sorry for not updating.**

**I was working on other fics**

* * *

Amore woke up from her nap as she heard her father talking to her birth mother but was afraid as Dragon Land was the only home she knew and didn't want to be taken away but then went to get a snack but Quetzal saw her enter the kitchen and smiled seeing the four year old trying to jump to reach the dragonberry cookie jar as it was on a high shelf as her wings began to flutter as she hovered in the air.

Amela was surprised but smiled knowing that her daughter was slowly becoming a dragon like her father but was worried knowing that Qutezal would be nervous because she would have to become a dragon in order for them to be a family but she had a feeling he wanted them to be happy.

She then saw Qutezal catch her as Amore giggled as she had a cookie in her haND.

"Excllente Amore.

You were able to use your wings to fly and grab a cookie.

That's really good." he told her.

"Gracias Papi." she replied hugging him.

Amela smiled warmly at this as she saw that Amore loved her father with all her heart as she knew that this would happen if she'd sent her baby to Dragon Land but memories, happy ones of her visiting this world as a child and making friends but ahe'd missed being here after being placed in the shelter as she had taken her Dragon Scale with her in the hope that she'd be able to get back there some day.

She then went to help Qutezal make enchildas for dinner.

She sighed hoping things would be okay.

But she then felt something around her neck.

It was a dragon badge which all the dragons wore in Dragon Land but wondered why as she wasn't a dragon as Qutezal smiled knowing that like Amore she too would become a dragon so he was sort of preparing her for when it happened.

But right now things were a little loco.

But he heard laughter as Haro and his friends were playing with Emmy and Max and playing with Mika's Dragon Disk but he sighed knowing that Emmy and Max were growing up and would soon visit Dragon Land less and less until they eventually stopped coming at all.

That was what happened to human children who grew up and didn't live in Dragon Land but hoped that wasn't true as Amela had now became an adult yet she was here but he remembered that she'd kept her Dragon Scale even when she moved to the shelter but hadn't been brave to try and return until he had came to the shelter to bring her here for Amore.

He hoped for once that Fate would take a curveball for once and be kind.

* * *

Amore sighed as she was playing with dolls in her room as she was very quiet as Amela was asleep but her father had gone for a flight and wouldn't be back for a while as he had things to do in Dragon Land but she had been scared as she didn't want to be alone with her birth mother as she knew that she would try to take her back to Earth when her father wasn't around.

She liked being here with their father but knew that humans came here to play like Emmy and Max but she wondered why they never stayed and always went home to their world as she didn't understand that as she heard the door open softly as Amela entered but saw her look away once she saw her in the room but Amela was very quiet as she knew her daughter didn't trust her as that hurt her feelings.

"Amore honey I'm not going to take you away from Papi.

Because I care about him just as much as you do.

But now we can be familia.

I know you want that and so do I." she told her.

Amore was surprised hearing that.

Maybe her mother wasn't trying to take her away as she turned around and hugged Amela which made the woman happy but she knew that things were changing as her dragon badge glowed as magic surrounded her but when it vanished, Amore saw her mother was a dragon now with orange red scales as she smiled seeing this as she knew that her mother was okay now but hoped her Papi wouldn't be mad seeing her like this.

She then saw her father return but was surprised to see his wife hd became a dragon like he hoped would happen as he had given the dragon badge to her knowing it would help her change into a dragon but knew that Amore would take longer than Amela but hoped it would happen soon.


End file.
